


Most Wanted

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Crossover, F/M, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: You, (Y/n) Hotchner, met Dean Winchester when you were 18. Now, at age 22, he’s your boyfriend and you love him more than anything. You had always be psychically gifted and you knew that Dean was good for you, as much as you were for him. However, even though you were extremely close to your father and the rest of the BAU, you never told them about your boyfriend. You knew they definitely wouldn’t approve of you dating a guy on the FBI’s ‘Most Wanted’ list.(Moving this story over from tumblr!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season 1 of both shows because that’s when all the events happen in the timeline, so that changes the characters that appear a bit, just so ya know :)

You smiled as you made your way into the BAU’s headquarters. You loved coming to visit whenever you could get away, it was only three hours by train from New York to Quantico. You pushed open the door, but the noise that caused was drown out by the sound of light conversations and the shuffling of papers. You shook your head and sighed. Normally when you walked in, your father’s team was all over you, a chorus of ‘hi’s, ‘hello’s, and ‘how are you’s hitting your ears like a train before the hugs and handshakes started. Not today, though. Morgan, Reid, Elle, and JJ were all working in the bullpen. You could see your dad and Gideon talking in his office, they both looked stressed. You frowned, making your way towards the FBI agents in the bullpen, “I guess it’s busy around here today huh?” You said as you wrapped your arms loosely around Morgan’s sitting form, setting your head on his shoulder. 

The tired agent smiled, “I am so glad to see you sweetheart,” he said as he spun around to face you. You moved your arms away so he could do so, “It has been incredibly busy here, so it’s great to have a break for a few minutes to talk to you. What’s been going on? Why are you here when you could be home in the big apple?”

You smiled widely, “I just missed you guys, I wanted come see my favorite FBI agents,” You said as Elle, JJ, and Reid noticed your presence. 

Morgan’s face fell a little flat, “You sure that’s all? Three hours is a long way to travel just to say ‘i miss you’ sweetheart.”

Morgan was like your older brother. He always knew when something was going on, it was partly because of his skills as a profiler and also just because he knows you really well. He wasn’t far off, you had recently been really worried about Dean. His brother Sam started hunting with him after his girlfriend was killed, and Dean had been communicating less. You were always the cautious type, and your gut said something was off. You smile faltered a little, but you fixed it back as not to worry him, or anyone else that was now closely watching your movements, “I’ve just been really stressed out with school and all you know? This is my first semester living without roommates and it’s weird and my course load is a lot heavier is all. I just wanted to come see you guys because it always helps me to relax, in some weird way.”  
JJ pulled you into her side, gently rubbing your shoulder, “(y/n), it’ll be okay. You are only living on your own until Keiona gets back from her foreign exchange right? It’ll relieve some of the pressure when she gets back during break?”

You gave her the most reassuring smile you could muster, “Yeah, I know it’ll get better,” you said quietly. 

Morgan and Reid looked at you worriedly, they were profilers, they could tell you were lying or at least hiding something from them, “Okay well, I hope things let up a bit and you catch a break soon (y/n), but you know… If there’s ever something or… someone you need to talk about, you can call me right?” 

You nodded, “Yeah I know.”

“You could call me too if you needed (y/n),” Spencer chimed in. You and him had very different interests, but you always had gotten along well. You both liked books and Doctor Who. This caused you to become pretty good friends over the past few years. You knew he was only trying to look out for you.

“Thanks guys,” You said with an awkward smile, starting to feel more tension build. You wanted to tell them what was really bothering you, but you couldn’t. You knew where telling them about Dean would land you; you, back home with your parents, seeing a therapist every other day and Dean behind bars somewhere. You were about to say something else when someone else came up to your other side, Gideon. You smiled at the SSA, “Hey Gideon.”

“Hey kiddo,” He said as he gave you a hug, “Here to see your dad?” he asked.

“Well I wanted to see everyone, but yes I do need to talk to him.”

“He’s free now, you can go on up into his office.” 

You gave him a small nod and headed off up the stairs. You could still feel the team’s eyes on you. You knew that they knew something was up. You had never been a great liar, especially when the people you’re trying to lie to are trained to look for your tells. You pushed open the door to your father’s office slowly, sticking your head in, “Can I come in?”

“Always,” He said with a concerned look on his face. You had always been subject to bullying in high school, and refused help from the BAU members. He could see the stress and tiredness written in the lines on your face. You shut the door to the office and sat down at the chair on the opposite side of the desk from him, “What’s wrong?”  
You bit your lip, thinking to choose your words very carefully, “Just… Really really stressed Dad.”

“About what though? You usually do well with a heavy class load and I thought you liked living in the city,” He said, his hands folded on the desk.

“I do… I just… It’s complicated.”

“What is? Is there something wrong with one of your class? Like a professor issue or are some of the kids teasing you?”

“Dad please, I’m not in fifth grade anymore. Being the teacher’s pet in college is helpful. I just have-” You were about to halfway explain what was going on when your phone started ringing. You pulled it out of your pocket, Dean, “Have to take this,” You said as you quickly headed for the door.

“Woah wait a minute (y/n), we aren’t done talking here.”

You looked at your dad and then back at your phone before leaving the office in a hurry. You rushed passed the bullpen and out the glass doors. You heard the team calling for you, but it didn’t matter, you had to know if Dean was okay or not, “Dean?” You answered quietly. 

“Hey baby girl,” You could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“You had me worried sick!” You whisper yelled as you made it outside.

You heard him chuckle, before becoming serious, “I’m okay (y/n). Sammy and I are okay. In fact… where are you currently?”

“In the parking lot of the FBI headquarters in Quantico. I went to visit my dad, why?” 

“Because,” He said as the sleek black Impala pulled into your field of vision, “We were on the way to your place, but since we’re here, how about we give you a ride,” He finished as the car pulled up.

You looked back towards the building, seeing no one from the BAU, you hoped in the back seat, “Drive before someone sees us Winchester!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” He said as he stepped on the gas to get out of the parking lot. You smiled brightly. You were so happy to see both of them, especially Dean, alive and seemingly unharmed. You all sat in comfortable silence until Dean pulled into a parking spot at a diner that was a few blocks away. You all got out of the car before pulling Dean into a tight hug. He hugged you back just a tight, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You took in his scent; beer, salt, and hamburgers.  
You smiled a bit to yourself, “I’m glad you’re safe Dean,” You said quietly.

“I’m glad that you’re safe too baby girl, and that you put up with my shit,” he responded just as quietly.

Sam rolled his eyes, “get a room.”

Dean pulled back to look at his brother, a smirk was plastered on his face, “Trust me, we will.”

You punched him in the shoulder playfully, “Watch your mouth Winchester!”

The brothers laughed, Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you three made your way into the diner to sit down. Dean kept his arm around you while sitting in the booth. You were snuggled happily into his side. You looked down at your phone as it started to ring, it was your father. You ignored the call and put your phone silent in case any of the BAU tried to call, you loved them, but you knew Dean would be gone as quick as he came, so you were going to enjoy the little time that you had with him, “How’s Bobby?” You asked, starting to make conversation after you all ordered. 

“He’s good. He’s been taking his own cases here and there, but he’s mostly just working on stuff at home,” Sam answered, “How have you been?” You had never met Sam in person, but over the past few weeks you’ve talked to him over the phone enough to know his personality. Dean had always talked about him too, so you knew that you two would get along. 

“Busy, worried, tired, you know the usual stuff,” You said honestly. You felt Dean’s grip on you tighten.

“I’m sorry I’ve been making you worry (y/n),” He mumbled.

You moved your hand up to his cheek, “It’s okay Dean. You’re just doing your job. All I ask is that you call me when you’re safe so that I know you’re okay.”  
“I’ll get better about it, I swear. Things have just been-”

“Crazy? I know Dean, I know,” You said with a forgiving smile.

He looked deeply into your eyes for a moment, “God I love you,” he breathed.

You were surprised at the sudden words. He had never said that before, he wanted (surprisingly enough to you) to take things pretty slow, “I love you too Dean… So much,” You said as you felt like the breath had been taken from your lungs.

With those words, he crashed his lips onto yours. His kiss was sweet and gentle, yet passionate and loving. His hands were pressed against your back, keeping you as close to him as possible. One of your hands was on his cheek and other was placed firmly on his chest. You melted into the moment, forgetting that you were in a restaurant. It didn’t matter though, your brain was just going a million miles an hour over the fact that Dean had said the three magic words. Sam was shocked, his brother had told him that he hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to you yet, so this development surprising, but the younger brother was happy for him. He smiled at the two of you, shaking his head a bit.  
You pulled back from the kiss, setting your forehead on his. You smiled, this moment summed up what you loved about Dean. He was loving, caring, and passionate, not to mention a little broken like you were. He smelled beer, salt, and burgers and that had become the smell you associate with home. He was comforting and calming, he didn’t even have to say words to get across his points to you. You could read him like a book and he could read you. You fit together, so well, even Sam could see it. He could see it in the way you two looked at each other like love sick idiots. He knew that his brother had found the one… and you knew one day you were going to have to tell your father about Dean, you were hopelessly in love with him, and there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean stayed a few nights in your apartment before getting up early the morning and leaving for another hunt. You had fallen asleep with Dean’s arm protectively wrapped around you, but when you woke up, his side of the bed was empty. You let out a sigh, he had told you that they had to leave early in the morning, but you still were hoping when you woke up he’d be there. You pulled yourself out of bed after thinking about much better you slept when Dean was around. The last few nights hadn’t been nearly as pleasant as the ones where Dean had been there. You let out another sigh as you made it to the living room. The room felt still, beer bottles from the little party that you, Sam, and Dean had had a few days ago were spread about the smooth surfaces of your end tables. You’d have to do a cleaning spree later and pick up everything. You looked at the clock on the wall, 11:15. You rolled your eyes, it was Sunday, but you never liked sleeping in this late, it felt like most of the day was gone. Your phone started ringing. You made your way into the kitchen and unplugged it from its charger as you read the contact. You smiled before answering it, “Morning Sugar,” the smooth voice said from the other side of the like. 

You giggled, “Morning Gabriel.” Gabriel was your other best friend. You had met him when you were picking up candy last Halloween. You could sense that he was something other than human, but you couldn’t place what exactly. You thought maybe he was an angel, but you weren’t really sure of that. You didn’t really believe in all that god and heaven stuff. You didn’t worry too much about it though, you could tell that he meant you no harm whatever he was.

“Do you want to go out to lunch today? Maybe Italian and then ice cream?” He asked, “It’s Sunday so I know you have the day off.”

“Sure, Gabe. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and then pop on in so we can walk together,” You said as you made your way back towards your bedroom. 

“Sure love, see you soon,” He said before he hung up the phone. You and Gabriel often did little things like this. He was fun to hang around, and he always seemed to be looking out for you. 

You pulled an ACDC tee shirt, ripped jeans, and one of Dean’s big flannels out of the closet. As you put it on, you caught a whiff of his smell again, your heart ached. You hadn’t heard much from the boys since they had left, they were going all the way to California to help some of Sam’s old college friends. They should be there and working by now, but you just always worried. You let out a sigh as you fixed your hair in the mirror. Those Winchester boys were always causing trouble, you just hoped it wasn’t too much. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard what sounded the flutter of wings, Gabriel. “Gorgeous as always (y/n),” He said with a smile on his face, you could see him in the mirror.

You blushed, spinning around to face him, “Shut up Gabe, Dean would kick your ass if he ever heard you say that,” You said teasingly.

“Oh please sugar, I think I can take him,” He said just as teasingly as you left the bedroom and headed out of your apartment. Dean knew you had a friend named Gabriel, he just didn’t know about the whole him not being a human thing.

“Don’t underestimate the power of an angry Winchester Gabe,” You shot back as you locked the door. 

“Touché (y/n), touché,” He laughed, sticking to your side like glue as you walked down the hall. He calmed down a bit before becoming a bit more serious, “We haven’t done this in a few weeks, how have you been? You seem stressed,” Gabriel said with a concerned look on his face. You didn’t have to tell him when you were upset, it was like he could just feel it. 

You shrugged, “Nothing for you to worry about Gabe, really, I’m fine. Let’s just go out today and have a good time.”

His face became more concerned for a split second before turning into a bright smile, “Your wish is my command.”

“What are you? A genie?” You asked as you made it down the stairs, partly joking, partly not.

“Honey I am way better than any genie.”

“I’m sure you are Gabe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He asked, faking being offended.

You giggled, “Can I have some candy?”

“Of course!” He said snapping his fingers to make your favorite candy appear in your outstretched hand. 

“Hell yeah!” You said, popping a few pieces in your mouth.

He laughed, “Don’t get too full of sweets sugar, we are going out to lunch after all.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, you sound like my dad.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

Your childish antics made passerby give you strange looks. Some muttering about the youth today and some saying it was adorable young love. To you, it was normal, Gabriel was like your best friend, with the tendency to act like your older brother. You didn’t mind though, you loved spending time with him. He always seemed to have a calming effect on you. You two continued your way down the street like this until you got to the restaurant to start your outing. 

~ ~ ~

After spending most of the day out, Gabriel dropped you off at your apartment so that you could work on your term paper that was due in a few weeks. You had only been working on it a few minutes when you heard a knock at the door. That would have been fine, but then you heard the voice after it, “Sweetheart, it’s Reid and I. Open up.”

You were extremely confused as to what Spencer and Derek were doing here, but you shrugged it off and opened the door, “Hey guys, what brings you all the way to New York? Have a case?”

They both looked sad, “Yes, I’m afraid we’re here for you,” Spencer responded quietly.

You furrowed your brows, “Me? What have I done to be taken in by the FBI?!” You asked, suddenly very panicked.

Derek pulled a picture out of his pocket. He turned it to face you, it was a picture of you and Dean. Dean had his arms tightly around your waist, you were laughing, covering your mouth to hide it as Dean kissed your cheek. You were embarrassed that he was doing that in front of his brother, the one who was taking the picture. It had only been taken a few days ago, the night before Sam and Dean left, “We need to find this man… and you’re the only one who can help us.”

You shook your head, “No… no no no! Dean… He’s… he’s not a bad guy. There’s no way he’s capable of doing anything that would get you guys involved! There has to be some kind of mistake!” You felt your body start to shake as tears poured from your eyes. You knew what the BAU getting involved meant. They thought Dean killed someone. 

Derek pulled you into his arms, you accepted his hug. He started to walk, your feet moved with his without thinking. This was bad.

~ ~ ~

“When we told her we were there to bring her in, she immediately asked what she had done to be taken in which means she really doesn’t think Winchester is capable of murder,” Derek said as the BAU looked in the window of the interrogation room. You were sitting quietly, tear streaks on your face. You were a wreck when the boys had shown up at the door, and it hadn’t gotten any better. 

Hotch seemed the most worried, “It doesn’t matter if she thinks he’s innocent or not, there’s an incredible case against him and no other suspects,” He said with a sigh.  
“What do suggest we do Hotch?” Gideon asked. 

“Send Morgan in, she’s always been the most open with you. See what you can get her to spill about the Winchester brothers, I doubt she knows their exact location, but a general idea would help.”

“You got it, boss,” Derek said as he moved to go into the small room.

You looked up at the sound of the door opening, “Hey sweetheart, how are you holding up?” He asked as he sat down across from you.

“How do you think Derek?” You said with a sarcastic hint in your voice.

He sighed, “This is what’s been stressing you out. You had a boyfriend you were afraid to tell us about.”

“What makes you think he’s my boyfriend. I never said that.”

“If he was just a friend you wouldn’t be this worried and you wouldn’t have hidden him from us for this long. Besides, that flannel is way too big to be yours.”

“So I’m busted huh?”

“Afraid so sweetheart,” He paused for a moment, “What can you tell me about Dean?”

“Well… He’s kind, flirtatious as all hell, clever, jealous, and he doesn’t like to talk about feelings all that much.”

“Does he ever flirt with other women while you’re together?”

“Never.”

“How did you two meet?”

“He saved my life. I was on the way home from an honor society meeting back when I was a senior in high and I got jumped. I was almost mugged, but Dean stepped in and saved me. We’ve been close ever since.”

“When did you start dating?”

“About 8 months ago… He had told me before that that he liked me, but he was afraid to get close to me.”

Derek leaned forward, “And why’s that?”

You bit your lip, “Because people around him always die. He has a lot of enemies that go after the people closest to him.”

Derek thought for a moment, “Does he ever talk to you about what he does for a living?”

“He swiddles idiots in bars playin’ pool if that’s what you mean.”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about here (y/n).”

You sighed, “Yeah. He helps people with their ghost problems, he likes to call it hunting though.”

“So you actually believe that he hunts ghosts?”

“Of course I do. I can feel when energies change, spirits are all around, it's only the vengeful ones that he goes after.”

“And he does this with his younger brother-”

“Sam.”

“Right,” Derek said, “You’re a smart kid (y/n), why get tangled up with the Winchesters?”

You thought for a moment, “You don’t choose who you fall in love with Derek.”

“He’s a suspect in a murder case.”

“He’s not capable of murder,” You said coolly though you felt like your throat was burning.

“Where is he now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where is he now (y/n).”

“I told you I don’t know!”

Derek sighed before pulling your phone out of his pocket, he had taken it from you before you got in the car to come to Quantico. He slid it across the table to you, “Call him.”

“Why? So Pen can track his call? Hell no.”

Derek glared, “That wasn’t a request (y/n), it was an order.”

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, “He won’t answer.”

“Why not? You’re his girlfriend.”

“Because he’s on a hunt. He calls me as soon as their finished without a shadow of a doubt.”

Derek leaned back and crossed his arms, “Then we’ll wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours went by before you thought of an idea to get Derek out of the room. You looked at him for the first time since he had said you were going to wait for Dean to call you, “Derek… Can I have some water?”

He sighed before making eye contact with you, “Sure, I have to go to the bathroom anyways.” He stood up, “No funny business (y/n),” He said as he reached the door.

“No funny business,” You repeated back to him. You knew that the rest of the team were on the other side of the wall and they could see you. 

He nodded before leaving the room. You looked at the wall opposite you, even though you couldn’t see them, you knew they were looking at you. You let out a sigh and looked up, “Hey Candyman, can you come here?”

Hotch looked in the two-way mirror, confused as to what you were up to. Reid and Gideon moved to stand next to him. They all stood in shock when they heard the light fluttering of wings and then a man standing next to you. They all looked at each other in shock before looking back toward the scene. Elle was sitting not to far away and could see between the men what was taking place. Her mouth hung open.

“Hiya sweets, you called?” He said with a bright smile.

“I did, I need help,” You said.

He looked around the room, “What? With getting out of here? I can see why you’d want to. It’s so bland,” he said with a laugh as he extended his hand out towards you.

You took his hand and he pulled you to your feet, “It is, but that is the point.”

“Also it was a nice touch to call me ‘candyman’,” He said as he put an arm around your back and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“I knew you’d come if I called you that, otherwise I wasn’t sure you’d show.”

“And what? Miss an opportunity to rescue my favorite damsel in distress? Not a chance sugar,” He said with a laugh as Morgan burst into the room, gun drawn.

“Who the hell are you?!” He asked.

Your eyes went wide and your heart started pounding at the site of the gun. The archangel pulled you closer to him. He couldn’t be injured by bullets, but you sure as hell could, “They call me Gabriel.” You couldn’t hear whatever Derek said next because suddenly you were back in your apartment, “Get your things, we don’t have a lot of time before they send cops here,” Gabriel said as he moved away from you.

You nodded and moved around the home quickly, filling a duffle bag with your most important possessions. You took clothes, your laptop, some old pictures, a few records, and your sketchbook before heading back into the living room and shoving it all into your duffle bag, “Was that quick enough for you Gabe?”

He looked at his watch as he smirked, “Five minutes? I’d say that’s pretty quick for a human.”

“Great. Now let's get out of here… wait where are we going?” You asked.

“Where do you think the safest place for you right now is sweets?”

“As far away from here as possible,” You responded, “I should go to Bobby’s. He’s pretty much lives off the grid, I can hide out there until I can get to Dean.”

“Woah Woah Woah sugar. I think it’s a great idea to go to Bobby’s, but going somewhere else with Winchester right now? You really think that’s the best idea?”

“We just need to touch base and make a plan Gabriel. I’ll call Dean and warn him that the FBI has my old phone and not to answer it. Then, I’ll call Bobby and tell him what’s going on and that I’m on the way.”

Gabriel sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I just picked this up a few days ago. There are no numbers in it, merry jailbreak (y/n).”

You rolled your eyes as you took it from him, “it’s not a jailbreak if I wasn’t in jail candyman.”

You typed Dean’s number in as quickly as you could and prayed to God that he answered as you put it to your ear, “Dean? This is (y/n)... sorry about the change of phone numbers.”

“Hey baby girl, why are you calling? And what happened to your phone?” He asked. You had never been happier to hear his rough voice.

“Dean… baby… I’m so glad you answered,” You said happily.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asked, the worry evident in his voice. 

“The FBI is after you, Dean. My father’s team took me in for questioning. They still have my phone so if you call they’ll be able to track you down… I got out because of my friend Gabriel… You know the police officer? He broke me out. They were interrogating me, Dean… they think you killed someone!” You could feel yourself start to shake.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around you tightly, his embraced relaxed you a bit, “Son of bitch…” you heard Dean mumble, “Thanks for the warning (y/n). This your new number?”

“Yeah. I’m going to give Bobby a call and head out his way. I need to get the hell out of dodge before my dad and his team find me,” you replied.

“Sounds like a plan, Sammy and I will head that way once we finish the job we’re working. I’ll let you know when we’re done.”

“Okay, Dean. I love you,” you said quietly.

“I love you too baby girl, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Alright… bye, Dean.”

“Bye (y/n),” the line clipped and you knew Dean was no longer there. You lowered the phone from your ear and Gabriel backed away. 

“We can’t just flash to Bobby’s, then he’d question how I got there so fast, but we can’t drive my car anywhere, it’s too noticeable,” You said looking over at Gabriel. 

“How about we just hang out for a few days, however long it would take you to drive from point A to point B and when time’s up I’ll drop you and you can just say that you hitchhiked and stopped riding about a mile away?”

“Sounds like a good plan Gabe,” You said with a small smile.

“Great, then let’s get out of here,” He said as he placed his hand on your shoulder. You closed your eyes and when you opened them again you were shocked at where you were. 

“Paris? Gabe really? Don’t you think this is going a little far?”

“For you? Not at all. Call Bobby before you get sidetracked.”

You rolled your eyes at the man before putting the phone back to your ear. The call was short, just basically explaining to the old hunter that you were on your way and what your idiot boyfriend had done. Once you got off the phone, you turned to Gabriel, “Okay so what now?”

“Well it would have taken you a couple of days to drive or take the bus out to the midwest so why don’t we just stay here?”

You thought for a moment, “Only if we can go to Disneyland!”

He laughed, “We can do anything you want Sugar.”

~ ~ ~

After passing enough time to make it look like you traveled to Bobby’s you waved goodbye to Gabriel. He dropped you off about half a mile from the old man’s house, and you were grateful to him. You knew that he didn’t have to help you, but he did anyway. He seemed to care about you a lot, and even though it was a bit weird with Dean sometimes you were happy you had a friend like Gabe in your life. 

You shook your thoughts from your head as you reached Bobby’s front door, duffle bag slung over your shoulder. You knocked on the old wood, “Aye Bobby! It’s me, (y/n)!” You said, not hearing anything for a minute. Then, the old wood started to creak as the door open, he smiled at you before throwing holy water in your face, “Was that really necessary Singer?” you asked, a bit peeved.

He shrugged, “Sorry, just had to make sure.”

You laughed a bit, lightening up, “Yeah I get it. It’s good to finally meet you in person Bobby,” you said as you leaned in to hug him. You had talked to Bobby over the phone and has seen pictures of him, but you had never seen the man in real life, you never had a reason to.

He opened his arms and hugged you back, “It’s nice to meet you in person too, honestly I was shocked the first time Dean told me he had a girlfriend.”

You two moved into the house, you dropped your bag on the couch next to you, “Oh really? He’s so handsome though,” you said joking a bit.

“Yeah well, he was a ladies’ man, never thought he’d find a girl he’d want to stay with. When he told me I was surprised, but after I talked to you the first time I could tell you were something special. It also helps that he literally starts drooling’ at the mere mention of your name,” He answered as he sat down in the car across from you.

Your heart fluttered, “Aw Bobby that’s adorable. Gabriel always tells me that I get blushy when I talk about Dean.”

“Gabriel?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, my friend Gabriel. He’s a cop for NYPD, he’s the one that helped me get out of the interrogation stuff. I couldn’t tell you how he managed to talk his way in there though. I’m honestly impressed.”

Bobby laughed, “Cops can be good a smooth talking, but so can hunters. I wouldn’t worry too much about Sam and Dean.” You gave him a confused look at the sudden change of topic, “Don’t think I can’t tell you’re worrying. They’ll be fine, they should be back here in about two days.”

You nodded, “That’s good, once they’re here we can decide what to do next… and I can slap Dean in the face for being so careless.”

Bobby laughed, “Yeah Sam too, those boys are a couple-a-idjits.”

“Tell me about it, it’s like they live for making bad decisions.”

“Yeah, that reminds me. You seem like a smart girl, so how did you end up getting with Dean?”

You thought back to the night that you were almost mugged.

 

It was a cool fall night in your senior year of high school, you had just turned 18 a few days ago and you were happy to finally be an adult. You were on the way home from your honors society meeting when you were shoved against the brick wall of an apartment building. You felt the hard material digging into your back, a hand firmly around your throat. You whimpered in pain, “Make another sound and you die,” A deep, husky voice spoke lowly. You held your breath, “Give me everything you’ve got and you might live.” You wished your dad was here, but you reached into your pocket and give him your phone and he loosened his grip on your neck a little. You nodded towards your bag that had been left on the ground. 

He was about to pick it up when he was ripped from you, “This is no way to treat a lady you son of a bitch.”

The robber suddenly looked terrified, he was only about 5’8” and fairly skinny, while the guy he had attracted the attention of was over 6’0”, buff, and from what you could tell in the dark, very handsome. “I-I’m sorry man… I’ll g-go!” he said before he handed the guy your phone and scampered off.

“Th-Thank you,” You said quietly, rubbing your now sore neck. 

He moved towards you, resting a hand on your arm, “are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No no I’ll be fine, thank you…” you waited for him to answer.

“Dean, Winchester.”

“Well… thank you, Dean Winchester. I wish there was something I could do to repay you.”

“Can I put my number in your phone?” He asked, holding up the brick-like object.

“Yeah, you can.”

“Then consider us even.”

 

You smiled at the thought, “He saved me from some idiot guy who tried to rob me. We became friends after that and you see where that lead us.”

“Dean got really lucky with you (y/n).”

You blushed, “Actually I think I’m the lucky one.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch had his jaw clenched as he drove to the crime scene. They all had been trying to wrap their heads around what had happened with you and this Gabriel character when Penelope ran in and said that she managed to find some security footage of the Winchester Brothers at a gas station in Nebraska. The team all piled into the plane and put an APB out on the car, but by the time they arrive the Winchesters were nowhere to be found for a hundred miles. 

That was, until the call for this crime scene came out. The team had made it to the local police station when they received a disturbance call and a call for the car sitting in the street from a house 15 miles away. He didn’t have to even say a word before the team started running to the cars. He was driving, his knuckles white from holding onto the steering wheel so tightly. He had to catch the man, this murder, this Dean Winchester, the man that had, in his eyes, somehow managed to twist your golden heart into something much darker. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as he cruised through a red light, “Hotch… I know you want this guy, but we have to go about this rationally, as if it wasn’t personal. If we don’t go about this the right way, he and his brother could slip through our fingers again.”

“I know, you don’t have to lecture me Morgan, but… this is my daughter we’re talking about. MY daughter, my sweet little girl, that this monster… has somehow made her think he’s the good guy!” 

“I know, but we can’t-”

“It’s like a weird case of... well I’m not sure. It’s not Stockholm Syndrome, but it kind of feels like it,” Spencer chimed in from the back seat. It was him, Gideon, and Elle crunched into the bench seat, him in the middle. 

“What?” Hotch asked, showing that he needed clarification. 

“Even though he’s not physically holding her hostage, it’s like he is mentally. She’s worried for him and seems to want to protect him at any cost even though somewhere in the back of her mind she knows he’s bad for her,” He elaborated on his short thought.

“Who cares what the psychologist is going to call it, we just need to find him so that we can find her!” Hotch shouted as he put his foot all the way down on the gas. No one said anything else until they reached the crime scene. 

Hotch slammed on the breaks and got out of the car faster than anyone had ever seen. Hotch saw it, the 1967 black four-door Chevy Impala, he suddenly hated that car more than he thought physically possible. Sam and Dean were inside, They had just taken out a demon that had been possessing the mother of the family. The family was thankful for them, the mother survived, the two children were unharmed, and the father only had a few scratches. The two men peeked out the front window at all the police vehicles that had arrived, “son of a bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath. 

“This is good right? The police are here to check on us?” The father said worriedly.

Sam and Dean both shot him a bitch face, “Good for you, bad for us. We’re not really liked by the police,” Dean spat.

“Dean we have a bigger problem than just local police. Those are black SUVs with tinted windows,” Sam said moving away from the window.

“So? What’s that mean?” Dean asked confused.

“It means that’s the FBI Dean!”

“Aw crap! Really?!” He panicked, he looked out the window and saw the one man he really didn't want to see. Your father, he had a stone cold look on his face. Dean had seen pictures of him with you before, but he always looked happy in them. He looked about ready to kill someone now… and Dean knew who that exact someone was. He gulped, “And even worse yet, the scary looking guy in the middle of everything, that’s SSA Aaron Hotchner.”

“Your girlfriend’s father? Oh great Dean, that’s just great!” as the brothers continued to panic, the family looked to each other. 

“Hey, we don’t know what you’ve done in the past, but we know what you’ve done for us. We’ll keep them as busy as we can while you escape,” The mother said, “There’s a back door in the kitchen, you should go before they block it off.”

“Thank you,” Dean said before running off behind them.

“Thank you, really,” Sam said before taking off after his brother. 

Back outside, the team and the local police were prepared to enter the house when the family came out. They were all fine, almost completely unharmed. The mother and father had a few bruises and scratches, but overall it seems that the Winchesters pretty much left them alone. He ran over to them, “The men that did this to you, where are they?” He asked.

“What men? What are you talking about?” The mother asked.

Hotch ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. He pulled folded up copies of their wanted posters out of his pocket, “These two men, Sam and Dean Winchester. They are wanted for murder and they are the only link I have to finding my missing daughter, please, tell me everything you know.”

The husband and wife looked to each other before they heard the sound of a car starting. Their heads all snapped in the direction of the sound. The Impala had been the car that had roared into life, Dean Winchester in the driver’s seat and Sam in the passenger. Hotch was frozen even there was shouting all around him, he just looked at the car that was getting away and then back down at the marks the tires left on the road. Gideon looked shocked towards the Impala and didn’t say a word. The Winchesters had gotten away, again.

~ ~ ~

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he turned out of the sight line of the last cop car that had been chasing them, “That was way too close,” he breathed.

“You’re not kidding. How did they even manage to find us?” Sam asked, a bit out of breath even though it had been a bit since they ran. 

“I have no idea, but (y/n) was right.”

“Right? Right about what?” Sam asked.

“Well, when we first started talking about family she told me that I should never mess with her dad’s unit of the FBI. Apparently, they always find the people they’re looking for.”

“And with (y/n) at Bobby’s, they don’t know where she is. They must want to catch us so we can tell them where she is.”

“Yeah Sam, they just want to catch us so that we can give them directions to Bobby’s,” Dean said sarcastically.

“I know that’s not the only reason, but that must be why her father looked so angry. He’s worried about her.”

“Great deduction Sam. What do you want me to do about it?” Dean asked as the hurtled down the road.

Sam shrugged, “You think there’s any reasoning with him? I mean it’s not like he’s a demon or a vengeful spirit. He’s a human man.”

“Yeah I human man who doesn’t know where his daughter is and thinks that we’re his only link to finding her. I don’t think there’s reasoning with him.”

Sam sighed, “You’re probably right. I just know that we can’t outrun them forever.”

~ ~ ~ 

Hotch and the rest of the team felt defeated. There was a man who vanished without a trace in front of their eyes, two possible murderers on the loose, and Hotch’s missing daughter. It was turning out to be an extremely stressful work week. They were all sitting in the police office trying to figure out their next move. They had people looking for the car and Garcia watching all of the gas stations close to where they would hit empty. It seemed like there was nothing to do, but wait, but none of the team was satisfied with that answer. “Why don’t we go over the profile again, see if there’s a clue in it somewhere that will tell us where she is or where they’re headed,” Derek suggested.

“It couldn’t hurt,” Gideon said shrugging. 

“Let’s start with the older brother, what do we know about Dean Winchester?” Hotch asked to the room. He was staring at the board that they had set up. 

“He lost his mother in a house fire when he was four, he has an alcohol problem,” Spencer said.

“He’s overprotective of (y/n) and according to her he’s kind, but also jealous and he keeps to himself,” Derek added.

“He has serious daddy issues. He and his little brother were always moving around as little kids from what we know it doesn’t seem that John Winchester treated his children too kindly. It seems like he treated them more like soldiers than kids,” Elle put in, “and based on the few pages of his journal that we got photocopies of from that sheriff out in California, he is nine kinds of crazy.”

“He drives a car from before his time and thinks that he kills monsters for a living. Overall, it seems that he has several underlying issues, much as the younger brother, Sam does,” Gideon finished talking about Dean’s profile, “Sam was always a smart kid and was pretty small until his junior year of high school. He was probably bullied at school and by his father. He got away from the family until his girlfriend died in a house fire a few months ago.”

“That would crush anyone, and with no one left at Stanford he dropped and started road tripping with his older brother,” Derek continued. 

“So where does this leave us for location? I doubt they’ve been back to Lawrence since they left as kids,” Hotch posted. 

“And where does Gabriel fit into all of this?” Spencer questioned. 

“Yeah I’d like him to teach me that party trick of his after we put him behind bars,” Derek spat. 

Hotch sighed, “We’re missing something here, something big. I feel like there’s a chunk of their lives that we haven’t talked about yet. They might not have any living biological family, but maybe we should look and see if there is anyone else they’re close to. Someone who could be a better father figure than their actual father or maybe a mother figure.”

Derek stood up, “I’ll get Garcia on it,” He said as he pulled out his phone and left the room. The team could all feel Hotch’s anxiety, he had seen so many bad things happen in his life that he was terrified something was going to happen to one of the people he cared about most. He didn’t want you to ever become an FBI agent because he didn’t want you to see the things that he did everyday, but this was his worst nightmare. The thought of you looking like some of the victims that he’s seen in his lifetime makes his stomach churn. He felt trapped, like there was nothing that they could do to help you right now. He felt hopeless, lost and by the nature of the crimes that Dean is supposed to have committed, Hotch was worried that they might already be too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean ran as long as they could before they had to stop for gas again. They did not want to be caught, under any circumstances. Sam just wasn’t a fan of going to jail, while there was more at stake for Dean. Dean, sure didn’t want to spend the rest of his life in some damp cell, but what would him getting caught mean for you? He didn’t want to leave you a position like that. If he was in jail you’d be stuck either at Bobby’s or you’d be forced to go back to your family who would probably turn you in or send you to a loony bin. He was determined not to let that happen, he couldn’t he didn’t want to go through the rest of his life without you. 

Dean let out a long sigh before getting back into the driver’s seat, “I say we sleep on the side of the road in the impala for a little while and then drive straight through to Bobby’s, we’re only a couple of hours out,” Sam said, earning a glare from his brother. 

“No way Sammy, we can’t stop unless we have to. We can’t get caught,” He said as pulled out of the gas station and spend off down the road. 

“Come on Dean, you’re exhausted, I’m exhausted and I know you gotta be hungry. We have to stop before we make to Bobby’s for a nap or at least some food,” Sam argued.

“Fine, if we come across a diner or something I’ll go in and get food while you take a nap. Deal?” He asked.

The younger Winchester sighed, “Alright, Deal.”

~ ~ ~ 

While the Winchesters were having their little argument, Penelope was tracking their location, “Hotch!” She called into her phone. 

“Yeah? What have you got Garcia? Something on who they could be working with?” Hotch asked hopefully. 

“Not yet sir no, but I did find something else. Your boys just stopped for gas on the border of Kansas and Nebraska,” She said happily.

“Thanks, Garcia,” He said before hanging up the phone and turning back towards the team. 

“What is it Hotch?” Derek asked, “Did she find something?”

“Yeah, she saw the impala at a gas station on the border of Kansas and Nebraska,” Hotch replied.

“Do you think they could be going back to their hometown?” Elle asked.

“That wouldn’t make sense, they don’t own their old home or anything there at all for that matter,” Gideon said with a sigh. 

Hotch was about to respond when his phone started ringing. It was a number that he didn’t recognize, in fact, it looked like it was a call from another country judging by the number. He looked at it confused before clicking the answer button, “Hello?”

“Hey dad,” you said coolly. Gabriel was leaning against the bright red phone booth, watching you intently. You had come up with a plan to get your father off of the boys’ track. 

“(y/n)... oh god… it’s so good to hear your voice sweetheart,” He said as his heart beat started to race. His breaths became unsteady, his was flooded with relief, but at the same time he was still insanely worried, “Are you okay? Did that Gabriel guy hurt you? Do you know where the Winchesters are?” He asked in a daze. 

“I called to say goodbye dad,” You breath hitched, the words almost getting stuck in your throat at the thought. You knew going home at this point was not an option. There was too high of a chance that someone… or more likely something would go after your father, mother, and little Jack. You couldn’t risk something happening to them, and by distracting your father with a foreign phone call, you were throwing him off Dean’s trail. Killing two birds with one stone, this was the hardest thing you had ever done. 

“What? What are you talking about?” He asked, the pain clear in his voice, the tears pricking the corners of his eyes as you spoke. You could feel his anguish. You took a second to collect yourself before answering him, you couldn’t let him know what you were actually feeling.

“No one is putting me up to this, not Dean, not Sam, not Gabriel, not anyone. It’s too dangerous for me to come home. Besides, you would just have me locked in a prison for escaping federal custody or in a loony bin for actually believing that my boyfriend hunts monsters. I’m sorry… This is for your good and mine. Stop looking for me, stop looking for the Winchesters, stop looking for Gabriel. You won’t find us. If you couldn’t tell by this phone number I’ve gone pretty far already,” You said, your voice started to shake at the end. 

“No! (y/n) wait!” Hotch cried, but it was too late, you had already hung up the phone. You wiped the few tears away from your eyes as you exited the telephone booth. 

Gabriel wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “I’m guessing that that didn’t go well?” He asked.

“Shut up Gabe… I’m not in the mood to joke around. That was the hardest thing that I’ve ever had to do,” You said honestly. 

He sighed, “I know Sugar… let’s get you back to Bobby’s.” He finished his statement and next thing you knew you were back at the edge of Bobby’s property where you had prayed to Gabriel in the first place. Bobby had to run out on a short hunt last night, so it gave you the perfect opportunity to ask Gabriel to help you with your plan. “Do you need anything else before I go?” He asked kindly.

“No, thank you for all your help Gabriel,” You said with a small smile on your face.

“Anything for you Sweets,” he said before he vanished into thin air. You stood there for a moment before heading back towards the house. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Bobby asked as you made it back to the porch.

“Just needed some fresh air, sorry Bobby,” He had told you to stay inside. He didn’t want anything to happen to you before the boys ever got there. 

“At 3 am? ...just need some fresh air when I’m home and it’s not the middle of the night next time okay?” 

You laughed nervously, “Yeah, sure Bobby… So have you heard from the boys yet this morning?”

“Not a word. You?” you shook your head. 

He sighed, “Hopefully they’ll just be here soon.”

“Yeah… I hope so.”

~ ~ ~

It was another few hours before Sam and Dean reached the next small town with a diner. They were only about an hour out from Bobby’s now, but Sam was asleep in the passenger’s seat and Dean’s stomach felt like it was eating itself. Dean parked the impala in an empty backlot before leaving a note for Sam and walking toward the diner. He was so hungry, but he felt bad for stopping, he just wanted to get to Bobby’s and see his girlfriend. He missed her and he was worried. He pulled out his phone as he walked. He listened to the phone ring four times before you picked up, “Dean?” You asked in your groggy morning voice, Dean found it adorable.

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” He asked, smiling to himself. He was just happy to hear your voice, he wanted to know you were okay. 

“Yeah, but it's okay,” You said as you sat up in bed, “When are you guys gonna be here? I wanna cuddle.”

He chuckled, “We’re only an hour away baby girl. I’m just going to run into this little diner, grab some food, then we’ll be back on the road again.”

“That’s good. I’ll feel better when you guys are here.”

“Yeah me too… I love you okay?” He said as if he didn’t know if you knew that or not.

“I love you too Winchester,” You said with a giggle, “I’ll see you soon, I expect kisses from you and a big bear hug from Sammy!”

“You’ll get that, I’ll see you soon baby girl,” He said before hanging up the phone. He reached the little diner and walked through the door. Before he had time to speak to the hostess he heard a voice from behind him. 

“Dean Winchester?” It was a male voice, one that sounded angry. Dean was still for a moment before he turned around to face the man. It was your father, crap. How did he even get here? “My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner, though I’m going to assume you already know that.”

“Yeah, I knew that,” Dean said with a sigh, “So what happens now? You cuff me and ask me where your daughter is?” Dean asked. He saw the black SUVs roll up he knew he was trapped.

“How about we start with breakfast,” Hotch said to the older Winchester brother, “Two for a table in the back please,” He said to the hostess. She quickly nodded, leading the men to their table.

Once they were seated Hotch looked carefully over Dean, “So are you going to go for the insanity plea?” He asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Listen, man, I know what you must think of me, but hear me out. I did not kill those girls in California.”

Hotch leaned back, “And why should I believe you?”

“Because I killed the thing that did,” Dean said harshly.

“What?”

“How I pulled a Houdini and left a corpse for the cops to find? That was a shapeshifter that had used my face to get inside Sam’s friend’s house. We went there to hunt it, we did our jobs and left.”

Hotch looked over Dean’s face, he had no tells of lying, which most likely meant he was telling the truth, “How did you meet (y/n)?”

“I was in Virginia working a ghoul case and I had just finished up. I happened to be walking back to the motel from the burger place I grabbed dinner out when I saw her getting robbed. I stopped the guy and she asked if there was anything she could do to repay me. I asked her if I could give her my phone number and she said yes. We stayed in touch and then eventually we started dating.”

Their stories matched, “How do you really feel about her? Be honest.”

Dean smiled, “Like she’s the most perfect girl I’ve ever seen. She’s smart, funny, sarcastic, not to mention beautiful. I still don’t know how I got so lucky if I’m completely honest with you. Most people like me, we don’t get happy endings. We get arrested, murdered by demons, and alcoholism, but for some reason, life decided I got to have a ray of sunshine,” He gushed. 

Hotch thought for a moment, “You know I’m her father right? Why would you tell me all that?”

Dean shrugged, “You asked me to be honest with you, so I was,” Hotch looked surprised, “I’m not scared of anything you might do to me dude,” Dean said with a laugh, “I’m more scared what (y/n) will do when she finds out you caught me.”

Hotch chuckled a bit, “She’s scary when she wants to be.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean smiled.

Hotch suddenly became more serious, “I’m surprised you let her leave the country without you.”

Dean looked at him shocked and confused, “Excuse me?”

“She called from a number we traced back to a telephone booth in London, that’s not where you thought she was?” Hotch asked.

“Ahh no,” Dean replied still confused. He just talked to you, you were at Bobby’s.

“Also… I have to know how Gabriel did it,” Hotch said.

“Did what?” Dean asked.

“Appeared and then vanished in front of us. That’s how (y/n) got away from us in the first place. You didn’t know that?”

Dean suddenly got very angry. He had thought something was wrong with Gabriel. He had never met him, but what you had told him about the guy didn’t make sense, he wasn’t someone you were friends with, he was something that you were friends with.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was fuming, “No I did not know that,” He spat.

“Why so upset all of a sudden?” Hotch asked, now slightly more concerned for his daughter’s safety than he had been a minute ago.

“Because if what you said is true, she’s been lying to me. She has told me about all her friends, including a cop for NYPD called Gabriel. Something about him never seemed right to me. Something about her story always bothered me, but I never questioned it. She seemed to like hanging out with him and she trusts him so I let I go, but… If Gabriel can flash in and out of places… Hell, there’s only one thing he could be.”

“And what’s that?” Hotch questioned. Before a few days ago, he would have called someone like Dean Winchester insane, but now, he was kind of hooked. It didn’t matter if the explanation didn’t make logical sense to him, as long as he got to a point where he knew his daughter was for sure okay, he didn’t care. 

“A trickster. They’re nasty son of bitches. Usually the cause all kinds of problems, like pulling pranks, making people think they were abducted by aliens, that kind of thing, but it seems that this trickster has taken a liking to (y/n),” Dean seethed, clenching his fists tightly. It was only a theory, but it was the only one that he could come up with that made sense of all of the facts. 

“So what does that mean for her?” 

“It means that he doesn’t mean her any harm, but he’s going to be a pain in the ass to get rid of, especially since they’ve become such good friends over the last year,” Dean said with a sigh. He thought for a moment before looking up at Hotch, “I know you don’t like me, and you probably still think I’m insane, but… I promise if you let me walk out of here I will protect your daughter with my life. I will find the damn thing and make sure it never harms her, and for that matter, that nothing that chases people like me harms her,” Dean said with a pleading look on his face. He knew that you had to know that ‘Gabriel’ was not human and he was pissed as all hell that you didn’t tell him, but all he watched to do was get to Bobby’s so that he could make sure you were okay… and so you could work things out.

Hotch thought for a moment, he looked passed Dean at his team that was waiting for his cue to come inside and take this kid away. He couldn’t do it, he knew he should, but Dean was much better equipped to deal with whatever (y/n) had become a target for. He sighed, looking back at Dean, “This is insane and I could definitely get fired for this if anyone finds out what actually went down in here, but there’s a window in the men’s bathroom that’s big enough for you to climb through, there’s no one guarding it. Hit me and run as fast as you can Dean Winchester,” Hotch spoke lowly, yet clearly, but Dean could hear the pain behind his words, “Just make sure nothing happens to her, please, she’s my little girl.”

“You got pops,” Dean said, “Sorry about this,” he breathed before punching Hotch as hard as he could and then making a break for the men’s bathroom. 

It didn’t take him long to find the window Hotch was talking about. He opened it, jumped through it, and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the Impala. When he reached it Sam was still fast asleep in the passenger seat. Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother before hopping into the driver’s seat, starting the car, and taking off down the road. 

The sudden movement startled Sam awake, “What the hell Dean?!” Sam asked, still partly dazed by the haze of sleep.

“Shut up Sam,” He spat, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“What? What just happened?” Sam asked.

“I parked the car and left you in it while I went to get food at a diner. As soon as I got inside I was approached Mr. Scary-Guy-A-Black-Suit himself.”

Sam looked shocked, “You mean (y/n)’s father?”

“Yeah, he’s one scary son of a bitch, but we started talking and the conversation ended with him telling me a way to escape the building and to punch him in the face to get his friends off the scent that he helped me.”

“Holy crap Dean,” Sam breathed, “I can’t believe you convinced him to help you or that you managed to outrun the FBI again.”

Dean let out a breathy chuckle, “Honestly neither can I,” He finished before he suddenly became a lot more serious, “He did tell me something pretty important though.”

“What that?”

“Gabriel’s not human.”

~ ~ ~

It didn’t long for Sam and Dean to make it to Bobby’s. It should have been about an hour, but with dean angry and behind the wheel, it was only about thirty minutes. When they arrived, you were sitting on the front porch while Bobby was working on a car. When you saw the Impala roll up your heart soared, Dean was okay, and he was here. You rushed out of your seat and into the yard, running toward the now parked car, “Dean!” You cried happily, hugging him tightly just after he shut the Impala’s door. Your arms were around his waist, as tightly as you could. Your face was buried in his chest, your nose being filled with that same smell. You felt one of his arms wrap around your back, the other holding the back of your head. 

He leaned in, kissing the top of your head, “Hey baby girl,” He said softly. He was a giant pushover when it came to you. He could feel his anger bubbling inside of him, he needed to confront you, but when his eyes looked down at your adorable form, he couldn’t bring himself to. There were all these horrific ideas crossing his mind about why you didn’t tell him that Gabriel wasn’t human, but one of them stood out from the rest. He didn’t even want to think it, the thought of it was too heartbreaking. He looked over to Sam, he was giving him a look to start the conversation. Bobby looked between the two boys, confused as to what was really going on. Dean pulled back from the hug, “We need to talk,” he said sternly.

You were surprised by the tone of his voice, but you didn’t think much of it, “Okay sure, let’s go inside,” You said as you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. Dean looked back towards Sam, the younger Winchester simply nodded. He knew that he needed to straighten things out. He sighed as they reached the living room.  
“(y/n)... You lied to me,” Dean said abruptly, moving his hand away from yours. The gesture felt colder than it should. 

You looked to him confused, “Lied to you? About what?”

He ran his hand through his hair, “Damn it (y/n)! Don’t play dumb with me!” 

You flinched, taking a step back. Dean had never yelled at you, sure you had arguments here and there, but this was something totally different, “What the hell are you talking about Dean?!”  
“You know damn well what I’m talking about! You know, the fact that Gabriel isn’t human!” He spat, crossing his arms. 

Your eyes went wide, “How did you-”

“Find out? Well, your dad and I had a little chat and he asked me out Gabriel managed to flash in, grab you, and flash out. You realize you’ve been hanging around with a trickster (y/n) and you decided it was a good idea not to tell me?!”

“A trickster?! What the hell is a trickster, I’m pretty damn sure he’s an angel, Dean!” You spat back. You were starting to feel angry rather than scared or sad. 

“Are you kidding me (y/n)?! You don’t actually believe in angels and god and all that crap do you?!”

“As a matter of fact, I do Dean. Not maybe in every sense, but I know angels are real. Gabriel is one and he means me no harm so why the hell is it a big deal that we’re friends?!”

“Because you didn’t tell me! He could have hurt you or kidnapped you and I would have never known what happened! Or even worse and more likely, you’ve been cheating on me with him!”

Your mouth went wide, did Dean really think you had been cheating on him with Gabriel? You would never do that, you loved Dean. You felt tears welling up as you slapped Dean across the face as hard as you could, “HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT DEAN WINCHESTER!” You screamed on the top of your lungs. You stopped for a second before continuing at a slightly quieter volume, though you were still yelling, “Gabriel and I are just friends, always have been, always will be. I chose not to tell you that he wasn’t human because I knew it would end badly, but god Dean… I would never cheat on you! I love you… and I thought you knew that,” As you finished your little speech you passed him, shoving your shoulder roughly into his side as you did so. You walked out the front door, the tears streaming down your face as you made it down the steps. 

“What happened?” Sam asked, his eyes full of concern.

“Shut your trap Sam,” You said as you shoved past him, just like you did Dean.

“Where are you going?” Bobby called after you.

“Anywhere, but here!” You yelled back.

Bobby and Sam looked at each other, “I’ll go after the girl, you check on your brother,” Bobby said, Sam nodded, and they ran in opposite directions. 

You noticed Bobby coming after you, you stopped, looked up at the sky, “Gabriel! Please, I need you!” You cried, your voice hoarse from all the yelling and tears. 

Gabriel appeared, took one look at your face and flashed you away from Bobby’s house. Bobby had been calling to you, but you didn't care. You needed to be away from Dean right now. Bobby stopped running, cursing under his breath that he couldn’t stop you. He was also in slight shock, even though Sam had filled him in on what was going on. He looked back towards the house, he watched Sam go in the front door.

Sam was shocked by the sight that met him when he got into the living room. Dean was standing alone, facing away from him. His shoulders moved up and down abruptly, the only sound that could be heard in the room was Dean’s off-breathing. “Dean?” Sam asked softly as he moved to see his brother’s face. 

“She’s gone Sammy, I pushed her away for good this time… It’s… She’s-” The words got stuck in Dean’s throat as he moved to hug his younger brother. He had managed to make one of the very few people he cared about in this world cry, and now you were gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

You clutched onto Gabriel as the light faded. Your body was wracked with sobs. He had his arms wrapped protectively around you, and unbeknownst to you, his wings were wrapped around you too. You moved your head so that you could see where you were. Gabriel had taken you to a cabin, “Where are we, Gabe?” You sniffled.

“A cabin in the woods, in the middle of what is basically nowhere. The nearest house to the one that we are standing in is almost a mile away.” You nodded lightly, you had no idea what state you were in, hell, you didn’t even know if you were still in the states at all. He ran his hand through your hair calmingly, your nerves started to calm down almost instantly, “What happened Sugar? I saw the Impala you always talk about in the yard, something happen between you and loverboy?” You could hear the concern in his voice, but you could also feel his anger. He was angry that Dean had upset you. Great.

You pulled back from the hug and moved to sit on the couch that was right next to you, “Yeah… Something happened… I…” Your throat became dry, you didn’t want to say the words that you needed to get out.

Gabriel moved to sit down next to you, “It’s okay Sweets, take as long as you need,” He said calmingly as he gently took your hand in his. 

You took a deep breath, “Dean knows Gabe… He knows that you’re not human. He got angry with me for not telling him… then he…” 

“He what love?” Gabriel asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

“He accused me of cheating on him… with you,” you said before the tears started flowing more heavily than before, “and then I slapped him and screamed at him before running out and calling you.”

Gabriel moved to pull you into a hug. You gladly accepted, instantly feeling a bit better about the situation. You were snuggled into his side, his arms were tightly around you, “I’m sorry I caused so much trouble for you and your boy toy Sugar. What would you like to do?”

You thought for a moment, “I love Dean… I just know that I should give this some space to breath before I go back…” 

“I think that’s a good idea Sweets,” he said before he snapped his fingers, making a bag of your favorite candy fall into your lap. He snapped again and turned on the tv to play Doctor who, “Until you’re ready to go makeup, we can hang out right here,” He said with a smile.

“Thank you, Gabe… I don’t know what I would do without a friend like you,” you said as you moved to open the bag that was holding the candy. He seemingly turned his attention to the tv, but really he was still focused on you. He was an archangel, and yet he was completely infatuated with a simple human like you. Though to him, you were absolutely perfect in every way, but he could never tell you that. He instead had to play the role of the caring best friend or overprotective older brother, since you had unfortunately fallen for the idiotic Dean Winchester, who had nearly broken your heart in two. Gabriel knew he had to get back at him for these tears, but he also knew he’d have to wait a while before he did so...

~ ~ ~

It had only been a few hours since Bobby saw you disappear in the arms of Gabriel, and Dean was completely torn up by the thought. He knew you wouldn’t cheat on him, he was just so angry that you had lied about the trickster in the first place that he blurted that out. Your heartbroken face was burned into his eyes, it’s all he could see. He wanted to call you, apologize, beg you to come home so that he could hug you, cuddle you, and say sorry over and over again with his lips press to yours. He kept staring at his phone that sat on the coffee table. He was suddenly smacked in the back of the head, “Just call her boy!” Bobby spat, “You’ll never be able to fix it if you don’t talk to her.”

Dean sighed, “I know Bobby… But there’s no way she’ll answer.”

“Well at least send her a text. Don’t just sit there and let her slip away from you,” He said as he continued walking to the kitchen. 

Dean picked up the phone and clicked through to get to your contact ‘Baby Girl <3’. He let out a heavy breath and clicked to text you.

“Baby girl im sorry please come back”

A minute goes by.

“I should have never said what I said”

Another 30 seconds go by.

“Baby please”

“I need you (y/n), youre my ray of sunshine”

“I can’t do this without you, I dont know what I even did before I met you”

“No one matters to me as much as you do, except Sammy, you two are pretty equal”

“Forget Sammy, youre the most important thing in my life”

“For the love of god text me back please, please come home”

Radio silence. Nothing came through. He dropped his phone, he wished he could go get drunk and forget all of this, but he knew no amount of alcohol could wipe losing you from his brain. He put his head in his hands, “(y/n),” he mumbled sadly under his breath, “please…” He cried as if you could hear him. He thought for a moment, if Gabriel came when you called him, maybe he could help, “Gabriel, I know you probably don’t like me, but please, if you can hear me, bring (y/n) home.”

“Why should I?” Gabriel snapped, appearing in front of the elder brother, “You broke her heart, Dean Winchester. Why the hell should I bring her back to you?”

Dean shot up, standing tall, “Look I messed up, she messed up, I just want to apologize and get my girl back. She’s my everything Gabriel.”

“Shut your cakehole!” Gabriel spat, “I don’t know if you know the weight of the words that you say, Winchester. If she’s someone’s everything, she’s mine!... However, she chose your sorry ass and you chose to take a small argument and blow it all out of proportion! I won’t bring her back to you unless she asks me to and even then I’ll be hesitant, because if she’s with me at least I know she’s being treated right,” the angel seethed.

Just like that Gabriel was gone as quick as he had come, “Damn it! Get back here, trickster! You can’t possibly love her like I do! Just bring her back to me already!” He shouted to no one.   
Gabriel could hear Dean’s words and he wanted to flash back to him and smite him, but he couldn’t. He was standing next to your sleeping form. You had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch, but he had gotten up to check that no one was coming to hurt you or him when Dean called. He knew that you would never forgive him if he hurt Dean in anyway, and he would rather have you as a friend than not have you at all. You stirred a bit, you stayed sleeping, Gabriel smiled at the sight before moving away from you to clean up in the kitchen a bit. 

Your phone started to ring, Gabriel was annoyed. He knew it had to been Dean calling you. You woke up slowly, reaching for your phone, but when you saw the contact you froze. You looked pensive, like you were trying to decide whether or not you wanted to answer, “Let it ring Sugar, pick it up the next time he calls.”

You nodded, “Yeah,” you set your phone next to you on the couch, letting it ring out. After it was done, you just looked at it. You were tempted to call him back, but then a voicemail popped up on your screen. You noticed the texts you had missed from Dean while you were asleep and your heart ached, but you were still upset. You took a deep breath before putting the phone to your ear. 

“(y/n)... baby please listen… I know I’m not always one for chick flick moments but… I... I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, I’ll never be able to say it enough times to tell you how really sorry I am. We both messed up, you shouldn’t have lied and I shouldn’t have gotten so angry when I found out. I should never have accused you of cheating. I know you would never get freaky with that freak… that trickster or angel or whatever he is. I know you would never do that to me… I know you love me baby girl, and I love you too… so much… I… I just want you to come home so I can hug you and never let go. I don’t want to lose you (y/n)...” His speech paused for a second. His voice sound hoarse through the whole thing, but after that last word it sound like he actually let out a sob. You heart broke, you made Dean worry and cry over you. You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes as he continued, “so ahh.. Call me back as soon as you can. Better yet, have that stupid magic friend of yours bring you home as soon as you can. I love you… bye.”

You saved the message before abruptly turning your head towards Gabriel. He sighed, “You want to go back don’t you?”

“Please,” You asked. 

Gabriel placed his hand on your shoulder and the next thing you knew you were back in Bobby’s front yard. You silently thanked Gabriel before running toward the house at full speed. You burst through the unlocked front door, “Dean!” You called through the house. 

He came running around the corner, Bobby and Sam not far behind him, “(y/n)!” He ran towards you, picking you up, his arms were hooked under your thighs. One of your arms was wrapped tightly around the back of his neck to balance yourself, the other one was placed on his cheek, “I’m so glad you came back baby girl,” he whispered, just loud enough for you to hear, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too Dean,” You said, “Let’s never do that again.”

“Agreed,” he said quickly before he smashed his lips onto yours. Your lips moved in sync, like you were made for each other. Dean kissed you with passion like you had never felt before as he backed you gently up against the wall to get better leverage. You moved both of your hands to his hair, absorbed in the moment. Nothing mattered more to you right now then Dean; the taste of his lips, the feeling of his hair running through your fingertips, the way his motions told you that he loved you. He started placing kisses all over your face, jaw, and neck, whispering sweet “I love you”s in between everyone. It felt like you were in heaven.

“Jesus christ at least move to bedroom you two!” Sam said, making a fake puking noise.

“Oh no, not in my house they’re not!” Bobby said back, smacking Sam in the back of the head. 

You pulled back from Dean, a giggle coming up from the back of your throat. At first Dean grunted in frustration that they had interrupted, but after he heard that adorable noise coming from you, he smiled. He put you down, but still held you close. He bent down and whispered in your ear, “I love you (y/n), never forget that.”

“I love you too Dean, never forget that,” You said softly before leaning and kissing him again. This time was a lot less needy, and more loving. It was soft and sweet, but it was still just as passionate as before. 

“Are they just going to ignore that we’re here?” Sam asked.

“Yep, let’s give them some space boy,” Bobby said before he and Sam left the room. You two didn’t notice though, in that moment, there was only you and Dean.


End file.
